Coincidental Meeting
by 0hDarling
Summary: (Wow this was from a long time ago. Read at your own risk..). Kagome meets The cold Taiyoukai at the spring and they get into a chat.She never though he would be so calm around her. please review and suggest since this is my first fanfic


Coincidental Meeting

By Sandra A

Couple: Sesskag

Of course Inuyasha was ignoring Kagome again and running into the arms of a certain dead priestess. So she didn't care the next morning when he came back smelling like clay and other things.  
So that night she decided she'd take a walk to the nearest spring to calm her nerves. And of course Inuyasha had disappeared somewhere.  
"Be careful lady Kagome" Miroku smiled his usual smile  
"Don't get hurt kagome-chan" Sango and shippo said as she picked up her bow and arrows, nodded a yes, and walked into the woods.  
Kagome noticed how it wasn't really dark since the moon shone on her as she walked through and so it gave her time to think about things.

The jewel hunt was almost over since they only had 2 or 3 more shards to hunt down. So what was she going to do afterwards? Go back to her own time?" I've probably fallen so much behind my work that it isn't possible I could pass high school" she said out loud to herself,"and my other option is to stay here, but where will I go?". "I don't want to be a nuisance to miroku and Sango at their home". The though of all this was sending one thing to kagome. The feeling of abandonment.

'Oh well' she though to herself trying to cheer herself up, 'ill make my decision when the time comes'. But deep inside she knew that time wasn't so far away.

Eventually the spring took her worries away. With the familiar smell of the spring Kagome raced up ahead not to find only the spring but something else. She gazed as silver long hair glowed in the moonlight swaying from side to side emerging from the water. Kagome recognized the face. The gold pupils with purple streaks on each cheek and the crescent moon on his forehead gave him away. As Kagome stood there in awe gazing at the demon's pecked abs he looked up with his blank expression and spoke.

"Miko what might you be staring at?" Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts.

"Nothing Sesshomaru-sama" she blushed and looked away.

"Indeed" Sesshomaru slowly slid into the water. Kagome sat down cross-legged facing him as they stared at each other. The tension rose as finally he said something.

"Miko what might you be doing in these parts?" he asked so calmly.

"I came to take a bath Sesshomaru-sama and I do have a name-"she replied but she was interrupted by him.

"Yes _**Kagome **_"he added emphasis on her name, smirking as she shivered oh so slightly," why don't you join this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome was shocked. The lord of the western lands, the very Sesshomaru that was hot in oh so many ways, the very one who had tried to kill her, was inviting her to take a bath with him. And of course being the forgiving person she was Kagome nodded a yes. Making sure he was watching she slowly undressed herself sneaking peeks at the flustered Sesshomaru. He wasn't the only one that could seduce.

Kagome slid into the water making sure she sat on the rocks opposite of Sesshomaru watching his blank expression. "oh yeah!" Kagome leaned over into her bag and pulled out soap and shampoo.

"What are those liquids?" he asked finally letting his expression slip.

"This is shampoo to wash my hair with," she smiled at him "would you like to try it?" he only responded with a "Hn" so taking that as a yes Kagome moved herself closer to him, and settling herself standing up behind him. She opened the bottle and poured the liquid into her palms. And that was then when the intoxicating smell of vanilla surrounded him. That's what she had always smelled like. That's what he wanted to fill his senses with. Then he felt him press against him and start massaging his hair.

"Sesshomaru-sama do you hate all humans?" Kagome had always wanted to ask that question and the fact that he felt her bare breast press against his back made her even more appealing.

"Hn" Sesshomaru didn't feel like talking at the moment. He only wanted to feel her presence, her aroma, Kagome and only her. Of course by now he accepted it. It had come to him bit by bit of the time he encountered with her. He accepted the fact that he had fallen in love with the Miko and he had fallen hard.

After Kagome washed her own hair she merged from the water and started dressing herself. Her guards were completely destroyed because she felt so safe with Sesshomaru and he could sense it. He got his clothes on and sat on a flat boulder and motioned her to come forth.

Purely shocked, but happy he was letting someone into his life Kagome moved forward and sat in his lap."This Sesshomaru has nothing against certain humans" he answered her question.

"Humans like…" she wanted details

"Mother, Rin, and" he paused and looked into her purple orbs "you".

The news practically took Kagome by surprise. He was telling her that she was one of the humans she trusted, one of the humans he'd protect, and without even realizing it she was one of the humans he…loved.

"Why do you follow my hanyou brother around as he merely insults you and runs away to the dead piece of clay" He gazed down at the woman he might ever love with a bank expression on his face once more.

Kagome though hard and she finally answered his question. Taking a strand of his long, silver, wondrous hair in her fingers." I don't really know. The jewel hunt is almost over and the commitment I made to find the jewel shards with him is almost broken. We only have 3 more jewel shards left and after that I'm not sure what I'm going to do" Kagome fought the tears back but alas 1 tear emerged from her eyes.

Sesshomaru raised his fingers and wiped the tear away and raised her chin to face him. "Come with me kagome. Be my mate and rule the western lands with me after your commitment is over" then he leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever gotten. Then breaking free Kagome said "yes, of course after the hunt is over".

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as his lips curved into a smile. Then out of his pocked he pulled out 3 glowing black jewel shards. He opened her palm and put the jewels in her hand as she purified them. She smiled and gave him another kiss which he didn't refuse. Then he leaned to her neck and bit her leaving a small crescent moon shape on her neck similar to his.

"Your hunt is over Kagome, and you are my mate"


End file.
